


Dirty Words

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Begging, Daryl uses his words., Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Time, Frottage, Glenn approves, Hotness, It's pretty much love, Kink Meme, M/M, Nervousness, Sexual Content, Slow Build, The group finds out, handjob, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps the kid had grown on him a bit. …Like a sort of fungus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This is my fill response to an unbelievably hot prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme: "Daryl/Glenn: First time/Dirty talk: Glenn has never been with a man. He's nervous, Daryl talks him through it while kissing, sucking and stroking every inch of skin until the boy is ready and begging. Make the dirty talk absolutely filthy but sort of sweet, anon!" *Rated for: adult language, adult situations, and dirty-oh-my-god-this-is-hot man sex.

"Mmm... That's right, gonna' getcha all relaxed. 'There aint nothing to be afraid of ya' hear?" He murmured. Letting the words breathe into the murky autumn chill as he sunk his hands into the meat of the kid's hip. Rubbing his calloused fingers into the little dip that marked the end of his spine and the tapering cleft that signaled the rise of the Korean's pert little ass.

He kept his tone gentle, an adaptation of the kind he'd often used to calm startled livestock back at the farm. Shushing and stroking their coarse hides right up until the moment when his knife had glinted in the half light, coming down quick and clean across their venerable, arching throats.

He had the kid pinned against him, pressing him down against the surface of a large, rough barked maple every time the man tried to thrust upwards. Keeping him wanton, but more importantly, wanting as he worked the younger man into near hysterics. Reveling in the way he could practically feel the kid's nervous apprehension trickling away. Forgetting everything save for the sensation as he laved the kid's nipples with his tongue.

He had the kid's number alright. That was for damn sure.

He'd known since the moment he'd first set eyes on him that the kid was greener than a fucking leprechaun. Just how green he hadn't figured out till later - and even then he really didn't have to ask. But he had anyway. For reasons beyond him he'd wanted to hear the kid say it, to say that he wanted him. …Him and no one else.

The kid's attraction to him had been easy enough to spot. And like anything else, that interest had taken on an abundance of forms. Whether it was sitting next to him at dinner, offering to keep him company during watch, or fixing him with those dark, bedroom eyes, it all came down to the same god damned conclusion. As green as he was, the kid had a thing for him.

At first it had been akin to a challenge. He'd get the kid's motor running. And then let him cool, lulling him into a false sense of security before he dumped the kid on his metaphorical ass and upped the ante. It was all about setting down boundaries, about knowing the kid's limits before playing the game. The trick was not letting the kid in on it. At least not until he had the man pinned underneath him, those dark eyes screwed shut as his face twisted with pleasure.

It was just a matter of handling it the right away…

It had taken fucking months but the kid had finally broken. And since then they hadn't done much. Nothing save for some kissin' and grindin'. Stolen moments where he'd press the kid up against the side of the old man's RV, licking into his mouth and rubbing him through his jeans until the Korean's legs buckled underneath him. Possessive and greedy as his dick throbbed for attention, all but begging for release before he'd even so much as gotten the kid off.

And while it wasn't his way to wait, to bide his time and gentle the kid into it. That was exactly what he found himself doing, right from the very start. And while he himself wondered at the reason, musin' on why he was giving the kid the whole end of the world equivalent of a good old fashioned southern courtship, he figured that the fact he was doing it in the first place was indication enough.

Perhaps the kid had grown on him a bit. …Like a sort of fungus.

Even to him the reasoning behind his actions sounded a bit far fetched. Maybe he did care about the kid…like him even… Whatever. It wasn't really the point. Not right now at least. And if it was, well, fuck it. He had enough to deal with then some half assed feelings that even his own god damned brain didn't know how to properly classify. For fucks sakes, he was getting too damned old for this high school, wishy-washy emotional crap.

Besides, "like" was a loaded term anyway. Far too similar to another four letter word that shared the same opening letter for him to be completely comfortable with if he was being honest.

But despite all his planning even he hadn't expected it to happen that night. He hadn't expected to find the kid's eyes stuck on the play of his muscles as he'd stripped off his filthy shirt and started rubbing himself down with a wet rag, working the stiffness from his shoulders with deliberate slowness long before he realized that the kid was staring.

"See something you like China man?" He'd sassed, fixing the man with an open grin as he wrung out the towel and started on his biceps. Already half expecting the kid to blush up to his ears and scuttle off, making half legible noises about gathering fire wood or some other half assed excuse in order to nurse his obvious erection in private.

Only this time he didn't.

Because this time the kid stayed put, fixing him with a look that spoke far more than words ever could. All fluttering lashes and jittery, restless limbs as the kid wetted his lips. Tongue running across the span of his lower lip in such a bold, deliberate action that it had his heart rate spiking before he'd even so much as laid a hand on him. It was a look that reminded him of that first time, of that earnest skittishness and indefinable lust. It made the kid look criminally young, venerable even. Especially when he'd let a calming hand run down the length of that barely roughened cheek, bringing the boy in for what was likely the most gentle, chaste little kiss he'd ever given in his entire adult life.

Only this time, the look in the kid's eyes promised a whole hell of a lot more than some mere make out session…

Predictably, things had pretty much devolved from there on in.

He hadn't even thought twice about it as he'd dragged the kid clear across camp, only pausing long enough to yank him into a forested little niche just beyond the main clearing before he captured the kid's lips in a searing kiss. Unwilling to wait even a single moment longer, finding himself almost desperate for it as months of careful planning seemed to crash down on him all at once.

Shit.

He let the kid pant into his mouth for a few long moments before he allowed his fingers to ghost along the kid's hem, judging his reaction for a long, lingering moment before he began inching it up. …Slowly. All too conscious of the fact that this had to be done right.

So perhaps that was why he just started talking. Crooning nonsense into the kid's eager ears as Glenn slowly began to respond. Opening up for him bit by bit, as small fingers dug deeper into his forearms the dirtier the words became. The stinging pain bringing pleasure in its wake as the man's nails inadvertently drew blood.

He hissed at the burn. Gnawing on the inside of his cheek and fought to keep himself under control. Because fucked up or not, the sensation only lent precedence to the moment. Reminding him with each and every half moon scratch that this was actually…finally happening. …Fuck.

"You're doing so good..." He coaxed, raking his nails across the length of the kid's chest before letting his hand's dip lower, rubbing his thumb against the kid's top button with an affectionate air before he nudged the kid's hands towards it. Demanding and asking all at the same time as the man reached for his zipper.

"Open it up for me… Yeah, that's right. Good boy." He murmured. Feeling heat arrow straight down to his groin as Glenn obeyed him without question. Heavy breaths ghosting across the curve of his shoulder as the man's hands fell slack at his sides. Tipping his head up for an eager kiss as his erection rose up to fill the empty space - perking up from between the sides of his freshly parted zipper with all the subtly of a freakin' bottle rocket.

Christ on a fucking crutch…

"Com'on, pretty boy. I know you can take it… Yeah, like that. So good…" He whispered, sinking his teeth into the nape of his neck as the kid spasmed. Hips rolling instinctively as he pressed up against him, stroking him mercilessly through his shorts until he lost himself in the sound of the kid's growing whimpers.

He wasn't exactly sure what had come over him. But he'd be damned if he wasn't running with it. Because the filthy...dirty words that were inexplicably falling from his lips just kept on coming. - It was like he was caught in the grips of something more, something addictive as he breathed in the kid's scent. Lost in the moment as his vision narrowed, focusing in on the kid like he was some sort of a god damned bulls eye.

Fuck.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You want it now don'tcha? Told 'ya didn't I?" He snarled, all but humming the words into the kid's fever-hot skin. Taking in the way the man's eyes were staring right back at him, trusting him and begging him all at the same time as he gasped for air.

What else could he say? Perhaps the kid just brought out the sex crazed nympho in him. All he knew was that he didn't plan on givin' this up. Not for a long fucking time. He couldn't seem to get enough of the kid. He couldn't help but want him, crave him even. There was something about the kid that managed to mash all his buttons at once, leaving him open and exposed in a way that he'd never experienced in his life. And fuck it all, but he planned to see it through, wherever it might lead.

…He was a Dixon after all. And a Dixon came into his own when the going got tough…

A burst of heat sparked through him as he paused, blunt nails tracing indistinct patterns across the kid's naked thighs as he let the man's jeans slide down his legs. Glancing around them once, then twice before he fixed the kid with a look, canting his head to the side. Silently waiting for a response as he teased the skin just below his cloth covered sack…

They'd certainly come a long way.

"Daryl, I-" Glenn stuttered, lips fish tailing as the kid's eyes went heavy lidded. Going pleasure hazed and almost lazy as the kid's teeth began to chew into his lower lip. Word's trickling out like honey skating along the rim of a jar.

"You what, China man? Tell me..." He pressed, practically having to yank the kid's attention away from his dick as he began squirming in his grip. Falling apart right in front of him as the kid gave it all up.

"Daryl. …Daryl. I can't… I want-" Glenn began, words trailing off into a surprised squeak as he twisted the kid's nipples experimentally. …Nice.

He smirked into the man's skin, sucking soft bruises along the length of his shoulder blade as he licked a stripe down the Korean's sweat sheened skin. Working his tongue around the bitter tart of clean sweat and dirty fabric as he closed his teeth around one of Glenn's dusky little nipples, shushing him with his lips as the kid let out a muffled keen in response.

"Don't worry kid. I'll get ya' there." He chuckled, letting his hand firm around the kid's length as the man all but twitched into him. Slipping his hand into the kid's shorts with an expert flick of his wrist before establishing a slow, punishing rhythm around the man's weeping cock. Slicking the head with a few drops of pre-cum as he crooned into Glenn's throat, letting the vibrations race across the surface of his skin like a shiver.

"I'll tell you what I'm gunna do to you, little man." He began roughly, seized with a sudden idea as the kid started fussing, pressing into his strokes as he worked his sweat slicked palm over the kid's prick. Far too worked up to hold back now as the man writhed under his hands…

"I am gunna to bend you over right in the middle of camp. And let the others watch as I spread those greedy little cheeks of yours. Pull you wide open just so they can see how dirty you are." He grunted, holding back his own moan as he cupped one of Glenn's cheeks in the palm of his hand, smacking it lightly through his shorts like a promise.

"Gonna make you scream when I sink in. Fill 'ya right up. …So fucking deep that you'll feel me in the back of your throat." He hissed, slamming Glenn back against the tree as he ground his pelvis into the arch of the kid's hip.

Fucking hell… Jesus H. Chris-…

"And you'd let me wouldn't you? …You pretty little slut." He finished, tone morphing into a throaty growl. The thought all but bowling him over as the image took root, unable to help it when he rubbed himself, clothes and all, into the cease of the man's groin. Grinding against him shallowly as one of the kid's sneaky little hands rubbed against his straining prick.

But the kid only burbled in response. His eyes going wide and desperate as the deliciously perverse nature of his words finally sank in.

And he'd be damned if the kid didn't come right then and there, letting go with a heart wrenchingly strangled noise that blared into the stillness like a fucking war cry. The echoes rolling outward until he heard the others back at camp begin to stir. The sound of their well meant shouts and worried words filtering through the brush not twenty meters away as he slapped his palm across the kid's pleasure slackened mouth and held it there.

Muffling the sound far too late as he swore out a blue streak, trying to ignore the way the kid's dick was already beginning to perk up in the curl of his palm. His eyes rolling skyward as he heard Rick and Shane crash through the thin line of brush that separated their secluded little spot from the perimeter of camp.

Son of a-

…Next time he was bringing a fucking gag.

**Author's Note:**

> "It is an infantile superstition of the human spirit that virginity would be thought a virtue and not the barrier that separates ignorance from knowledge." – Voltaire.


End file.
